


Crimson Rose

by hyunjinshoneybee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Background Relationships, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinshoneybee/pseuds/hyunjinshoneybee
Summary: {This is not a summary, this work will be empty till further notice, sorry!}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to end up deleting the comments bcz I reread them a lot and they make me feel better about my writing... like, "ah, someone is reading this and actually caring enough to comment..."

Heeeeyyyyyy I am so so sorry if you wanted an update! Right now I am going through and rewriting all my stories with a proper outline and editing! Starting one story at a time.... and unfortunately this story did not win the poll of which to start with! I will eventually get to it thought TT


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeyyyyyy I am so so sorry if you wanted an update! Right now I am going through and rewriting all my stories with a proper outline and editing! Starting one story at a time.... and unfortunately this story did not win the poll of which to start with! I will eventually get to it thought TT


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeyyyyyy I am so so sorry if you wanted an update! Right now I am going through and rewriting all my stories with a proper outline and editing! Starting one story at a time.... and unfortunately this story did not win the poll of which to start with! I will eventually get to it thought TT


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeeyyyyyy I am so so sorry if you wanted an update! Right now I am going through and rewriting all my stories with a proper outline and editing! Starting one story at a time.... and unfortunately this story did not win the poll of which to start with! I will eventually get to it thought TT


End file.
